The present invention relates to a signal distribution assembly and a method of assembling the signal distribution assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a uniquely constructed enclosure for use in a CATV signal distribution cable network.
In CATV signal distribution systems, signal distribution assemblies are used to divide appreciated signal from a main cable into several signals for distribution to subscriber cables. Many signal distribution assemblies are required in a large distribution system, and it will therefore be appreciated that it would be desirable to produce these items in a manner that would result in saving material cost and manufacturing time.
In the past, signal distribution assembly enclosures have been made by forming a housing from thin sheet metal and punching holes to accept connectors which were held in place by nuts and washers. Electrical components were then soldered or attached in some manner to the inside portion of the connectors prior to completely enclosing the housing. These enclosures required a considerable amount of manufacturing labor to assemble and accordingly were not economical to produce.
More recently, signal distribution assembly enclosures have been constructed that have connector shells made as an intergral part of the housing, which overcome some of the labor consuming time of assembling connectors to the housing. Also the electrical components were assembled on a printed circuit board and then inserted in the housing. Although this construction reduced some of the labor, the step of securing the printed circuit board and the cost of the additional material used was not eliminated. In addition, there was a problem of providing strain relief for the cables connected to the signal distribution assembly.
In view of the foregoing, it should now be understood that it would be desirable to provide an improved signal distribution assembly that would solve the above and other problems.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a signal distribution assembly that is time saving to assemble and does not require miscellaneous hardware or material to assemble.
Another object of the invention is to provide a signal distribution housing that will fixedly hold a printed circuit board without the benefit of soldering or mounting hardware.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved signal distribution housing that has interface connectors that are an integral part of the housing and a cover closing one side of the housing that is held fixedly in place without screws or soldering.
A further object is to provide a method of assembling an improved signal distribution assembly without using miscellaneous hardware and material and which reduces the assembling time.